Unneeded
by Hey Mr. Wonderful
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Two sixteen yearold boys who are going out. When something happens to the Uchiha home, Sasuke and his older brother, Itachi are forced to stay at Naruto's house. But, what happens when Sasuke's gang interfere's with Narut


**Chapter One**

**Homeless**

"Damnit! Where is he!" a blonde hair boy tapped his foot against the ground. His blue eyes lit up when he saw that raven haired boy. "Sasuukeee!" he laughed, waving his hand. "Gomen, Itachi-nii made me pack extra things, for the field trip, ya'know?" the charcoal eyes boy lied, smiling at his blue-eyed lover. "Common, we're gonna be late, I stole some bikes," the blonde said, hopping on the purple one. The raven haired boy nodded and he jumped on the dark-green colour one and they were off, racing one another. The blonde haired boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto, a Sophomore in high school, and the other, the same, but his name was Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was starting to be fashionably late when meeting Naruto at the bus stop.

**---Language**

_It's probably his gang keeping his late..._ Naruto always thought. True, but Sasuke always made up something. They parked the bikes and ran into the school, arriving in class just before the late bell rung. They took their seats, in the middle of the classroom. The teacher was rambling on about how they got to do nothing today. It was because of the field trip in Science, probably. "And so, you all better have packed a lunch, because the staff won't be buying anything," the teacher said. Sasuke's eyes widened and he asked to be excused. Naruto looked at him weird and did the same. "Doushda?" Naruto asked. "I have to call Itachi-nii, I have to have him bring my lunch, before he comes to shap," Sasuke said, taking out his dark-blue cell phone. "Ah. Tell him to pack me an o-bento, too," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't bring anything either..." he laughed. Sasuke nodded in response to his lover.

"Nani, Sasuke-kun?" a voice said from the phone. "Eto... Itachi-nii... Can you pack me and Naruto an o-bento before you leave?" "Fine," with that, the older Uchiha hung up. Sasuke nodded and they headed back in. "Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san, please be seated..." the teacher growled. The two boys nodded and took their seats. "It's a good thing that we get to be with Itachi-nii, but who's the shojo that's gonna be with us?" Sasuke asked his blonde lover. "Hmm... I would guess either Hyuuga, Yamanaka or Haruno..." Naruto answered. "Hmm... I hope it's not the Yamanaka or the Haruno..." the raven-haired teenager said, his eyes a bit wide.

**---Science Field Trip**

"Itachi-nii! Over here!" the charcaol eyed boy said, waving his hand over at the tall twenty-two year-old. "Ah, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. And who's this?" Itachi said, in a calm, yet teasing voice. "Oh! This is Hyuuga Hinata-san," Naruto said. "Annou... It's very nice to meet you, Itachi-san," the Hyuuga girl said, bowing and Itachi gave her a bow back. "It's nice to meet you too, Hinata-san," Itachi gave a rare smile and the three were off. "What to look at first?" the blue eyed boy said. "How about something about Dinos?" Itachi replied sarcastically. "It's always about Dinosaurs... Why don't you marry one?" Sasuke laughed. "I already have, little brother!" Itachi joked. The three boys laughed, Hinata letting out nervous laugh.

"Hinata-san? You haven't said anything. Do you feel excluded?" the crimson eyed man said. "Ah! Iyya.. I just don't know Sasuke-san, Naruto-san or Itachi-san, very well to be included in a conversation!" Hinata said, shaking her head vigorously. "You don't have to know us well, Hyuuga-san," Sasuke started. "You just have to have..." Naruto said, looking at Itachi to finish the sentence. "A sene of humor!" the three boys laughed. They were always doing things like that. Despite their ages, twenty-two, seventeen and sixteen, they were very immature. "Okai..." Hinata said, trying to muss up some courage. A little info on this girl. Hyuuga Hinata, sixteen, freshman in highschool, five foot two inches, one hundred and ten pounds. She's a shy little girl, whom secretly likes Naruto, but she doesn't know anything about Sasuke and Naruto being together. Yet.

"Hmm Sasuke-kun, what do you guys have for homework in Language?" Itachi asked, wondering if he could help. "Ah, we don't have any homework, Itachi-nii-san," Naruto said, looking at the raven-haired girl. "Isn't that right, Hinata-chan?" "H-hai!" Hyuuga Hinata said, a bit embarrassed. "Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked, looking at his lover with a stern face. "Na?" Naruto whispered in his ear. "Chan!" Sasuke whispered back. "What are you two lovers talking about?" Itachi asked, looking at the two. They were at, of course, something about Dinosaurs, so Itachi was pretty wrapped up in them. _L-lovers!_ Hinata gasped softly and turned her eyes down to the floor.

"Hm?" the three boys said, looking at Hinata's down-turned face. "Iie... It's nothing, really," the raven haired female said, shaking her hands in the air. "Oh... What pretty eyes you have!" Itachi exclaimed--as if he just noticed Hinata's creamy white eyes--walking leisurely over to her, holding Hinata's chin with one of his large hands. Hinata blushed madly at this comment, closing her tainted white eyes, getting out of the man's grasp. "Arigatou, Itachi-san." "You're very welcome!" the crimson eyed twenty-two year-old grinned largly. "Flirt." "Eh! What on Earth are you two talking about!" Itachi shouted, catching a few eyes. "You're the ones whom are gay..." "Us! You're discriminating us! What about Kisame-san! I saw you two eating one another's face!" Sasuke laughed.

"HEEEYY! NOT IN PUBLIC, YOU JERK!" Itachi said, getting into a fighting stance. "Itachi-san! Itachi-san!" a voice echoed. A tall man came running to the spot the four were at. "Kisame? Nani?" Itachi said, a bit of worry in his voice. "Etou... Your house caught on fire..." Kisame said, sheilding himself. He was a large fellow. Six foot four, one hundred forty-two pounds, twenty-seven years-old, Itachi's lover. "NANI!" the two Uchiha's shouted. They rushed out, Naruto and Hinata quick to follow. They ran all the way to the Uchiha house and looked at the flames.

**---Uchiha Estate**

"Kaa-saaaan!" Sasuke shouted, running towards the house in flames. "SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, but he couldn't catch him. "Aaaa! TOU-SAN!" a scream emitted from the house. "Tou-san!" Itachi growled, running in after Sasuke. Hinata and Naruto called the fire department, and they came quickly. "Okai, the two boys are still in there, right?" the fire-man said. "Hai!" Naruto almost sobbed. They all froze when they saw the older Uchiha with two photos and Sasuke in his arms. They both had burn marks, and the picture of a man was slightly burnt, "Itachi-nii-san!" Naruto squealed, running over to him while the fire-men put out the flames. Sasuke was taken to the hospital, because he had caught on fire, but luckily, Itachi had saved him and all was... 'Well'.

**---Matsumoto Hospital**

At the hospital, Sasuke was quietly snoozing and Itachi was sitting on the bed a few feet away, Naruto cleaning the wounds on his arms, Hinata cleaning his legs. "There, all done... Naruto-san, would you like me to help you?" the raven haired female asked.

"Auh... That would be nice..." he replied. "Ooowww!" Itachi whined when Naruto pressed on his arm a bit to hard. "Ah! Gomen!" Naruto laughed slightly. Hinata began to tenderly treat Itachi's right arm, him wincing every now and then. Naruto let Hinata finish him and he went over and sat on the floor next to Sasuke's bed, brushing the hair out of his closed eyes. The raven haired boy stirred and his eyes opened to Naruto's hand on his forehead. "Ah, Sasuke, you're awake..." Naruto said, taking his hand away. "Y-yeah... What happened?"

"You whiped out and caught on fire," Naruto said, a bit of teasing in his voice. "Ho snaps... I caught on fire?" Sasuke grinned. Naruto laughed and nodded, "Itachi-nii... Daijobuu... Right?" the black haired boy asked his older brother. "Daijobuu-kaa, Sasuke-kun," Itachi smiled slightly and let out a yawn. "It's midnight now, Naruto-kun, Hinata-san, you guys can go home... Me and Sasuke will stay here and... You know." "Hai, Good night, Itachi-san, Sasuke-san," Hinata left, but Naruto stayed. "I'll stay here... Just incase..." he smiled nervously and kneeled down next to Sasuke's bed. He had already fallen back to sleep. _Lucky..._ He thought. Naruto got a nurse in the room while the two males were sleeping. The room was moved around, Sasuke was in Naruto's arm, Itachi was awake--due to the noise of moving beds--helping move the room around. The three beds were put together and the tables were at the edge of each bed.

Sasuke was set in the middle, Itachi on the edge and Naruto next to the wall. Before the blonde went to sleep, Naruto called his mother. "Kaa-san?" he asked. "Naruto! Where are you?" his mother hissed. "Sasuke and Itachi-nii's house caught on fire.. I'm spending the night in the hospital..." he said, with a bit of sleep in his voice. "Really! Those poor boys, when they heal, they're staying here..." his mother demanded. "Okai..." Naruto laughed. "Let me talk to Itachi-san," Mrs. Uzumaki said. Naruto woke Itachi and told him the ordeal, and his mother and the twenty-two year-old had a small chat, and then Itachi said good-bye and hung up. "We'll tell him in the morning..."

------

A/N: So! This is the first chapter of... the story. What do you think...? I dun know. xD Just make usre you like... Read it and stuff. And yea. Um... I'll update as soon as I can!


End file.
